Power Rangers Coaster Force
Power Rangers Coaster Force is the 31st season of Power Rangers based off the 44th and final Sentai, Jettacosta Sentai Himitusranger. This is the first season with a team of college students, which was used for the 12 Sentai, Liveman. The events of this series will continue in Power Rangers Nitro. Production The series was shot as various campuses throughout California, with most interiors being sound stages. They also got licenses from Cedar Fair to use their ride names for the series. Plot The series follows 3 frat boys and their discovery that 2 of their closest "girlfriends" are not mortals, but androids who's past has been kept secret by Professor Charles Lashing, an engineering professor. He knows more, that ages ago, monsters walked the earth, but the Wild Spirit Rangers sealed them away. Now their threat has risen again and plan to rise and bring eternal knight so their master, Vladsmir, can take his seat in Edinburgh, Scotland. To stop this, they must become the Power Rangers Coaster Force and learn from the quirks of all the types. Teddy-Flyers and Wingriders, Mel-Launch coasters, Seamus-Woodies and bobsleads, Fiona-airtime machines and vertical drop coasters, Peter-small coasters, and experimental rides. They are eventually joined by Takshiel and Stella (old coasters/Legacy). Cast Coaster Force Rangers Main Article: Coaster Force Rangers Wild West Coasters ''Main Article: ''Wild West Coasters and Vengeance Coasters Allies * Professor Charles * Kappa Sigma Tau * Power Rangers Battle Thunder ** Mystic Knights of Tir Na Og * Power Rangers Hexagon ** Phantom Rangers Vampires of Stradow ''Main Article: ''Stradun * Count Vladsmir ** Kosarin ** Jezella ** General Quarzite *** Knights of Stradow *** Monsters Arsenal ''Main Article: ''Arsenal (Coaster Force) Transformation Devices * Ignition Lock (androids) * Bitting Meaner (Vengeance Rangers) * Express Morpher (CF Red, CF Yellow, CF Orange, WW White) ** Multi Use Device: Coaster Train Individual Weapon and Team Weapon * Streak 2016 Pistol (Vengeance Rangers) * Wild West Hurricaner Cockpit Control Sword * Transformation Jet Blade (Coaster Force) * Magnum Pistol (Vengeance Rangers) Zords * Coaster Force Ultrazord ** Coaster Force Megazord *** Firehawk Zord (Red) *** Dolphin Zord (Blue) *** Python Zord (Green) *** Outlaw Zord (Yellow) *** Storm Zord (Orange) ** Mystic Coaster Megazord (Crimson and Navy) *** Dragon Zord (WW Red, Yellow, White) *** Mach Zord (WW Blue, Green) * Vengeance Megazord (Black, Silver, Gold) Episodes Excluding episodes 15 and 23, all these episodes have one word titles (but some are in two parts) # Exposed # Fellowship # Qualification # 1950's princess # Fionghuela # Blazin # Midterms # Escap-e, part 1 # Escap-e, part 2 # Temptation # Resignation # Daydream, Part 1 # Daydream, Part 2 # Reinstatement # Night Hours # Longing # Fragile # Regal # Awakening # Hurricane # Blackout, part 1 # Blackout, part 2 # Auld Lang Syne # Unearthed # Lost Behind the scenes This series has gone through many drafts between a college season and a season more like i have decided to use for Himitsuranger. The series has, although, kept green female, "Fiona" Furry 325, and an Orange ranger replacing pink (but male) Draft 1: "Big Bad Bettleborgs Style" The rangers were comics created by 3 girls (because Emotional Roller Coasters was 3 girls at the time). They were "born" during a thunderstorm and would stop a new evil that creeping on the university's door. At one point, along with their 3 guys (not boyfriends, but one pair would form a relationship) would become legendary rangers). Unlike this series, their Mentor is a legendary ranger, Trent Mercer. In a "Super" Season, 5 car themed roller coasters would join the team. Draft 2: "Secret Rangers" This style is more similar to the EC story and the Hexagon Plan, using the Paramount Parks (Kings Island, Kings Dominion, Carowinds, Canada's Wonderland, CA's Great America) coasters: Firehawk-red (KI), Nighthawk-Yellow Assimilator dung Paramount years, painted Green and Furry 325 (Carowinds-female rangers), Patriot (CAGM) Vortex, painted crimson, and Twisted Timbers/Hurler (KD) would be the core team in the hands of Lauren Shiba (Kimberley Crossman). But, the brother of the guy who created them found the plans for them and created 3 more EC's based off Canada's Wonderland's Bolliger and Mabalrds: Behemoth (hyper, coaster over 200ft-Crimson), Leviathan (Giga, Coaster over 300ft-Navy F), and Ziz (Wing coaster, trains hang off track-gold)*. The 3 might have been a threat, but not as big as the main villains. Draft 3: "Frat Boys vs Vampires" This is titled this way as the male rangers (Red, Yellow, Orange) are in the Frat Kappa Sigma Tau (Turboranger easter egg). This series is based off the Lego Monster Fighters more and features a character having a daydream to the wild west. This series connects to Emotional Roller Coasters because they know the existence of more EC's (Excalibur and Steel Force for example). Their Mentor is based off the YouTuber Coaster Fanatic. They will meet the Mystic Knights, Hexagon, and Phantom Rangers. Notes * First series with a roller coaster motif * first team of collage students * first time a ranger is a robot since RPM ** First team with multiple * Second Wild West Team ** This marks the only appearance of the White Cyclone ranger suit as over its 60 episode arc, the first 25 episodes had White Cyclone, he was destroyed and replaced by the secondary rangers, before returning as the orange "6th ranger" in Block 33 * first time Blue and Green are female on the same team * First time a show has an opening for only 2 episodes since Ninja Steel ** However, this was because a mistake was noticed with Calvin's credit, not a special arc * Peter's last name comes from the creator of Super Sentai * Codes: ** CW= Canada's Wonderland ** CP= Cedar Point ** Knott's=Knott's Berry Farm ** KI=Kings Island ** *= Does not exist...yet (but by 2028 when i originally had this series to come out, its possible) * After five years of no new Sentai, the series was finally rebooted with Misutikkushiatā Sentai Kamanger (Mystic Theater Squadron, Masked Ranger), it is still to be determined if this season will be adapted in favor of TOQger See Also * Emotional Roller Coasters-an Instagram comic series by 4 high school girls, inspiration * Jettacoasta Sentai Himitsuranger-Sentai Counterpart See Comparison Page